


That's How You Get The Girl

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: 2 coffee 2 shoppy, Coffeeshop AU part 2., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: “Hey ‘Lys, how’s the coffee today?” Her voice always carried the glimmer of a smile that never failed to melt Alyssa just a little.“It’s as good as ever,” Alyssa smiled back, trying to keep up her normal, casual air. “You’re playing today?”—A little coffee shop au for the lesbians
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	That's How You Get The Girl

There was the comforting dinging of the bell above the door of The Brew. Alyssa didn’t even have to look up from the vanilla latte she was making to know who it was. She already had her tea and water waiting for her on the counter. 

“Hey ‘Lys, how’s the coffee today?” Her voice always carried the glimmer of a smile that never failed to melt Alyssa just a little. 

Alyssa fixed the lid to the cup and handed it to the customer before turning to the voice, trying hard to subtly control her breathing so her heart wouldn’t flutter when she saw Emma Nolan. It didn’t work. 

Emma looked completely at home with her mug of tea and guitar strapped to her back. She always had on a well-worn flannel that Alyssa didn’t know if she wanted it for herself or to see Emma in it more often.

“It’s as good as ever,” Alyssa smiled back, trying to keep up her normal, casual air. “You’re playing today?” 

Emma shrugged her guitar case off of her shoulder and started to pull out the guitar, “yeah, it’s Thursday. Barry always has me play on Thursdays.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” She lied. Alyssa had switched work schedules with Kaylee the day Barry announced that Emma would be playing on Thursday nights. “Playing anything new?” 

Emma shrugged and handed the case to Alyssa, who stored it under the counter for safekeeping. “Nope, just the same covers as normal, but I’m working on some new stuff. Who knows when it’ll be ready to see the light of day.” 

“Well, if you ever need a test audience, I’d love to hear it.” 

Alyssa’s butterflies turned into full-blown bats in her stomach as Emma’s cheeks turned pink with a blush.

“Are you closing tonight?” Emma asked, leaning forward onto the counter with her elbows. Her face was only a few inches away from Alyssa’s, and it was intoxicating. 

She swallowed, trying to fix how dry her mouth was at the sheer proximity. “Uh, yeah. Why?” 

Emma gave a little half-smile and looked up at Alyssa through her eyelashes, “what would you say to a private concert?” 

Alyssa’s brain went into hyperspeed, and her mouth couldn’t quite keep up with the word vomit forming in her head. So, she just nodded with wide eyes. 

Emma pushed off of the counter and took her tea, “awesome. I will talk to you after my set then.” 

Alyssa’s brain was still swarming with excitement, and she desperately tried to find something cool to say, “Okie Dokie then!” 

The millisecond the words left her lips, she knew they were a mistake and turned a violent shade of red.  _ Who said ‘Okie Dokie’? Toddlers? Not girls who date the hot, artsy, sweet, attractive guitarist. _

She tried to pull herself out of her downward mental spiral and thanked the heavens when a customer walked up to the counter for a refill. 

Emma’s set was as good as ever, and Alyssa couldn’t help but get caught up in the music. There was something about Emma’s music that felt like being wrapped up in a warm blanket and watching the rainfall outside. From her music to her smile, everything about Emma made Alyssa feel comfortable and safe — and that scared the ever-living crap out of her. 

She made herself get back to work by the second half of the set. Frothing milk and steeping teas kept her hands busy while her heart fluttered every single time she looked up and saw that Emma was watching her while she played. 

Somehow, Alyssa didn’t notice the final stum of Emma’s guitar and the dozens of regulars trickling out of the coffee shop. It wasn’t until Emma carried over the “wash me bin” filled with dirty mugs and plates and set it down on the counter with a grin. 

“I thought I’d help you out a little,” Emma said softly, studying Alyssa’s face with hazel eyes that made Alyssa’s knees weak. 

Alyssa just smiled and took the bin, separating the cups from the plates and putting them in the dishwasher. She didn’t trust herself to say anything because of how dry her mouth was and the ‘Okie Dokie’ fiasco from earlier. 

“Did I say something?” Emma asked, still leaning on the counter and watching Alyssa. There was an edge of nerves in her voice that made Alyssa turn around and face her. “To make you mad? Did I say something?” 

Alyssa glanced around the coffee shop. Besides a few stragglers who looked like they were going to pack up and leave any minute. “I’m sorry?” 

“You’re pretty much refusing to look at me, and you aren’t as talkative with me as you are with other people.” Emma drew something on the counter with her finger. 

Alyssa’s head cocked to the side, “how do you know how talkative I am with other people?” 

Emma shrugged. It was her turn to blush. “I’ve noticed you.” 

“You’ve noticed me?” Alyssa said with a smile. She wiped her hands on her jeans and put her forearms on the counter, and leaned in closer to Emma.   


“I just realized how creepy that sounds. But I guess it sounds better than ‘I’ve been watching you.’ Because that sounds really creepy, and I promise I’m not creepy. I’m not a stalker; I’m just—” 

“Emma,” Alyssa cut off her rambling. As cute as it was, she was worried about Emma’s oxygen levels. The last thing she wanted was for Emma to pass out. “I don’t think you’re a creep or a stalker.” 

Emma sighed in relief and rubbed the back of her neck. The sleeve of her flannel traveled up her forearm, and Alyssa wanted nothing more than to feel just how soft that flannel was. She wanted to know many things about Emma Nolan, but a tour of her flannel collection was high on that list. 

“Well, that’s good because I really like you, and I didn’t want you to think that I was weird or anything like that,” Emma chuckled. She looked up at Alyssa, who stood there, behind the counter, absolutely frozen. 

“You like me?” Alyssa’s mouth was completely dry, and her heart somehow had made its way up her throat. 

“I thought it was kind of obvious,” Emma laughed. God, Alyssa loved Emma’s laugh. It was like sunshine on a warm spring day. Her laughter warmed Alyssa from the inside out. It took every ounce of self-control not to jump over the counter and kiss Emma Nolan.

“You. Like me?” Alyssa asked, trying hard to make sure that she heard her right. 

Emma leaned forward just a smidge closer to Alyssa, her voice dropping down to almost a whisper the closer she got to the brunette. “I like you, Alyssa Greene.” Her eyes flickered down to Alyssa’s lips. 

“Oh, thank god,” Alyssa whispered, pulling Emma in for a kiss. It wasn’t anything overly romantic or passionate — just a small and sweet first kiss — but it was perfect. Alyssa felt her entire body erupt in butterflies, and her heart was doing cartwheels in her chest. She pulled back and pressed her forehead against the blonde’s, “because I like you too, Emma Nolan.” 

If Alyssa had thought she’d seen Emma really, truly smile, she was wrong. Because at that moment, Emma’s entire face lit up with the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. 

“Can I take you out tomorrow? For dinner or something?” Emma asked, eyes shining with real, unfettered joy. 

“I’d love dinner or something.” Alyssa couldn’t help the giddy laugh she let out before straightening up her spine and getting back to work closing up the shop. “If you want, you can stay while I close out.” 

Emma nodded, taking it upon herself to help sweep the floor while Alyssa cleaned the espresso machine. They stole looks at the other in between tasks, every time laughing to themselves at how smitten they were. Emma held the door open for Alyssa as they left the shop, waiting patiently for Alyssa to lock up. She walked the brunette to her car and gave her a goodnight kiss. 

Alyssa sat in the driver’s seat for a second after she slipped into her car and watched Emma climb into the cab of an old truck. Without thinking, she lifted her fingers to her lips and traced the exact spot where Emma had just kissed her. Smiling to herself, she turned the key in the ignition and drove home, already planning what she would wear for her date with Emma Nolan. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been in my drafts for literal months (maybe a year?) and so here it is! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my friends!


End file.
